Its not that simple
by KhaleesiGaby
Summary: Its really not simple to let some one know Zutara Pairing My first ATLA fanfic! please read and review!
1. Its not that simple

She was leaving early in the mourning and she knew it. She would have to tell him before she left, but how. She had talked to Tof, her best friend, earlier and she explained how to do it and when. But it was too fast.

Even though they knew each other for years, 5 years to be correct, and she could talk to him when ever she wanted. He was always right there. But she had started to develop feelings, and those feelings became into Love. Four years of denying any feelings about him; it would be exposed tonight. He was all she thought of and now she had to tell him.

She would come back, but she didn't know when.

She walked out that door and walked exactly 95 steps to his door 124 if she walked slowly; she thought it was better if she got this over with. She knocked fearlessly, but regretted it after. No one answered, she knocked again. She wanted to run and forget she ever did this, but it was too late the door opened. It was him. She couldn't turn back now.

The world was at a stand still. He herd her breathing. She herd his breathing. He broke silence. "Katara, what are you doing here?" She wished she never started this. She wished he never opened the door. But she wished many things and this was one of them.

"Zuko, Eh." Katara didn't look up at him but she felt him get closer. Her fingers fumbled together like a knot and her stomach had the weirdest feeling. Butterflies they called it? She didn't have the slightest clue.

"Zuko, you know I am leaving tomorrow, Right?" Zuko looked at her and crossed his arms he still didn't understand why she had be out this late. "Yeah, I did know. " She looked at him. He was harsh, but he was always like that "Well…" She closed her eyes. "I wanted to let you that I …." She turned back and ran. Her heart dropped. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think and most of all she couldn't speak. She left him there confused, unknowing, and without saying goodbye.

She cried that night. "Its not that simple" she thought and thats all she thought.

The Sun was rising, she had perfect view. She was leaving today and she knew it.

Two years later

What will happen? dun dun dun!

The idea of this story is that... well for real I was going to tell this guy that I like him and I didn't………..and I did go away for 2 weeks not two years………and now I don't know what happens next until I go home in 4 days….. so your going to have to wait what he says… is going to be good or bad? Please review!

Until next time……… Ryoko


	2. Home and Bad news

(Note: Aang: 19…..Toph: 18…..Sokka: 20…..Katara: 20…..Zuko: 21 (ages))

Two years later

Two years of Traveling. Two years of loneliness. Two years of no life. Two years of waiting to go home. It was finally over. She was home.

The day was perfect to go home, to be home, and have her life back. It was raining earlier so the Earth had its sweet sent to it. She Jumped off the wagon and into the dirt were she was born and raised. Things hadn't changed. A few things here and there but it had been the same way she left it.

She walked to the home she had been at since she left with the avatar and stared at it for a while. Its appearance hadn't changed. The same tree. The same Cherry bush. Everything.

"KATARA!" She looked straight it was Sokka. She dropped her bag and hugged him. "Sokka, I've missed you." He hugged her tighter. "Katara, You wont ever believe what has been happening with everyone around here!" He grabbed her bag and walked to the house. She hesitated to walk but her body reacted first and took the first move.

"Hey Katara." She looked to her left and it was Toph. She looked taller, still skinny, and still with her cool personality. "So you finally Came back?" Katara took two steps and Toph walked to her and Hugged her. "Missed you. I have been the only girl here for two years. I have had to put up with Sokka and Aang. I'm glad your home." Katara hugged her tighter and smiled

"Where's Aang?"

"Out back." Toph let go and walked away.

She walked past the kitchen and past the other rooms to the yard. The yard had Flowers and a water fall at the corner and a huge tree that gave the best shade in the world. He was standing there, drinking. He looked Different. He grew, he looked Buffed and more alive. "Hey Penguin slider." He smiled before turning around and looked at her. She had changed too. She had matured into her woman body. "Hey Katara, your back." She ran to him and hugged him. "How was your trip?" He asked. "Horrible!" She responded back

"Aang How's, Zuko?" She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down and frowned. "He, Katara, is getting married." Katara was in total shock and her world started to spin. 'Could this be true' She thought. "Are you sure?"

"With Mai, Katara." She could hardly breathe. She started to clutch her stomach. It was too much. Her day was going to be bad and she knew it. It was no longer a happy Sunny day. It was going to pour. She needed to change the subject and now. "Aang so tell me about you and Toph." Aang laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, We're getting married too. We got engaged a year after you left." She started to laugh. "Congrats!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked back and ran to Toph and hugged her as well. "Congratulations!" Toph sighed and smiled. "Thanks" Katara was almost out the door before Toph spoke. "Katara, I'm Pregnant" Katara stopped and turned back. "Since when Toph?" She rubbed her womb and smiled. "Two months and Katara?"

"Yeah?" Toph stood up pregnant style and walked to her. "Would you be the God Mother?" Katara hugged her "Of course!" Toph Yawned and lay down. "Does Aang know?" Toph laughed and nodded. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep" Katara nodded and went outside.

((((ok im going to stop here im tired! Ok well like I said this is based on true life so tomorw what ever happens is what I will write!

Love ya…Yasuo))))))))


	3. Me too Zuzu, me too

After hearing the news she did not know what to do, was she to go see him and congratulate him? Or would she just ignore him everytime she would see him? She was confused. She could not believe it.

He was her best friend some one she can count on, no matter what. But that was before she left. She knew that everything was going to change. But not everything she didn't except this at all. How can this happen. "How can I let this happen?" she thought out loud.

"What happen?" Katara turned around to see him. 'Perfect, just what I needed' she thought.

"Oh!" she jerks backwards and smiled nervously "How can I have, um, left my, eh, stencil tablet" she quickly said. "Oh." He answered back and hugged her; his breath on her neck was making her weak, like always. She hugged him back and she really didn't want to let go, ever. He had changed a bit softer, he never hugged anyone unless ordered to, His appearance changed too, He was more muscular, the type you find at the gym or at the beach, Taller, his hair kept peach fuzz like the last time she left him, his scar was almost gone it was a light pink around his eye.

Obviously he kept putting the medication she subscribed him before she left. He still had the burnt fire smell, but it was sweeter, like a woman's smell mixed in it.

She hated it.

She pulled away his smell was getting to her. "How have you been Katara? How was your trip? When you get here?" The questions kept pouring on and she kept answering. "My trip was just fine better that I thought a great experience" 'LIE' "I met some very nice people over there, I made new friends, and learn some new techniques with high ranked Masters!" 'LIE, again'

In fact she was alone she in fact learned a couple new techniques but she had no friends. "That's great, Katara I am glad your home. I have missed you so much!" his voice was mesmerizing and still strong and protective as ever.

She hugged him again and whispered in is ear "Me too Zuzu, me too"

He pulled her away and had his warm hand on her shoulders "Katara , I am getting married"

(((sorry for it being short, I'll update soon!!)))

((until next time….. Ryoko)))


End file.
